


White for Good

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, Retirement Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: The ever observant man, even in his later years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to capt_facepalm (Check her writing at lj!), for the tremendous help and patience. Thank you.

Trembling hands, unsteady gait, and diminished sight. Blond-grey hair turned white for good and against all odds, lost weight leaving a lean and somewhat fragile frame behind.

At times, Sherlock Holmes would have happily traded his observational skills for a blissful ignorance of the steady march of time and the estimations of body resistance to accumulated years. 

Yet, some things never change. Seeing John Watson chewing his lower lip in the same way that he did when he was twenty-four, when the Sunday crosswords proved challenging, was an inestimable gift. 

The familiar deep voice, aged slightly, reached his ears, suddenly bringing him into the present once more.

 

“Dear chap, could you help me with this one? It says the…”

 

And of course, thought Holmes while he moved from his window chair to sit beside his best friend; who would have predicted both of them reaching old age, despite their jobs and their circumstances?

Holmes smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> This was my first fic ever in the Sherlock Holmes ACD fandom, and I'm trying to get some sort of order in my writings so I'll be posting them in here.


End file.
